


Non-Drug Therapy

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 作为一个Omega，Marco有些特殊。





	1. Chapter 1

在前往国家队下榻酒店的途中，Toni读到了一些令他略微不安的消息。在Toni错过了的这期国家队征召的第一次公开训练课后发生了一点骚乱，骚乱中心是他的国家队队友Marco，由于某些原因，Marco的信息素贴布掉了，在场边签名的时候险些遭到一个Alpha球迷的袭击。  
Toni想要催促司机多踩几下油门，理智又告诉他，这并不能在客观上令他更快到达目的地，尤其是眼前的马路堵车情况并不乐观的情况下。也许Toni可以找人询问一下Marco的情况，可他不会这么做，这太明目张胆了，Toni总觉得会被人发现他喜欢Marco这件事。  
对，Toni喜欢Marco，这都好几年了，不过他们关系仅仅停留在相处得还不错的国家队队友这个层面，哪怕Toni是Alpha，Marco是Omega。  
幸好，这个地方的交通还不至于叫Toni绝望，他并没有比自己预计的时间晚太多到酒店，Miro在大堂等着他。  
“我能自己办入住手续。”  
“当然，我知道你可以，不过我在这里等你是有另一件事想要你帮忙。”Miro双臂交叠抱在胸前，似乎有些不好处理的事在困扰着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“如果可以，我希望提取你一些Alpha信息素。”  
“信息素检查不应该是在年末吗？”Toni不是在拒绝Miro，但他希望对方解答自己的疑惑。  
Miro摇头，“不是用来检查的，是给Marco注射的。”  
Toni希望自己的表情不要太精彩，他怀疑自己听错了，于是他重复了Miro的话，“给Marco注射的？”  
“对，”Miro眉头稍稍皱起，“我想你看到了关于训练课那段小插曲的报道。”  
“Marco还好吗？”Toni终于可以顺理成章地问出这个问题了，他却并没有为此感到轻松。  
“没有受伤，Mats当时在Marco隔壁，他把那个人拦下了。”Miro轻叹了一口气，“Marco稍微被吓着了，之后Jogi找他谈了话，Marco答应在集训期间接受Alpha信息素注射。”  
“他对合成的Alpha信息素过敏。”  
Toni可不会忘记，Marco第一次到国家队报到前，门兴的主教练Lucien Favre可是专门多次给Jogi致函，强调一定不能给Marco注射人工合成的Alpha信息素。当时这可是给Jogi出了个难题，等到Marco到了国家队体检，这个难题又突然不成难题了。Marco的体质非常特殊，作为Omega，他对Alpha信息素非常不敏感，也没有热潮期，Omega性别激素水平低得可怕，唯一能证明Marco是个Omega的只有他那该死的甜美的Omega信息素气味。医学界的观点认为Marco这种情况是明显的生理缺陷，而Marco却觉得自己这样再好不过了，哪怕发育比同龄人晚一些，他还能成为足球运动员，在绿茵场上与Alpha比肩。  
“是的，所以我要请你帮忙。”  
Toni恨不得马上答应，可他还有点贪心，于是又问：“为什么是我？我是说队里不缺未结合的Alpha。”Toni希望听到的回答是Marco选择了他，不过Miro没让他听见这样的话。  
“Jogi把这件事交给了我，我个人认为提供Alpha信息素是一件比较私人的事，说实话，请你帮忙对我来说比较容易。”Miro笑了笑。  
Toni有点失落，这不应该，本来“希望”就是他自己臆想的，但他无法完全控制自己的内心感受。在这之后，Toni需要表现出一种若无其事的状态，答应Miro给Marco提供Alpha信息素的事。  
“放心，我不会告诉Marco，给他注射的是你的信息素。”  
Miro的用意Toni明白，这样他们之后相处不会因为这次自己的慷慨帮助出现不必要的尴尬，让队友关系维系得更简单一些有利于提高球队成绩。

Toni在提供完Alpha信息素并领了Alpha专用的抑制剂后回到了安排给他的房间，房间里挺热闹的，Thomas他们在这里组了个羊头牌牌局。  
“噢，我有室友了，我不再是单独行动的Alpha了。”Thomas一阵欢呼。  
Toni忽略了这段不明所以的话，他跟房里的人打了招呼，把自己的行李箱放到空床一侧，整理了起来。  
“Hey Toni，你不打算了解一下‘单独行动的Alpha’是个什么梗吗？”Thomas试图引起Toni的关注。  
“你可以说。”Toni没有停下他把衣服一套套挂出来的工作，他总觉得Thomas在结束这个导入性的话题后就会开始邀请自己加入牌局。  
“你的灵魂还是单独行动的。”Mats讪笑道。  
“今天Marco的信息素贴布掉了，那个时候他刚刚完成了训练，可能是新陈代谢速度加快或者别的原因，总之那味道甜得不像话。”  
Thomas开始自言自语一般说了起来，当然，他确实拥有Toni这么一位听众。  
“如果不是我们队里的Alpha在集训前都统一打过抑制剂了，搞不好今天第一个对Marco下手的就是Mats了……”话还没说完，Thomas就被Mats用手肘狠狠地撞了肩膀。  
“我相信我的自制力还不至于。”Mats为自己辩解。  
“得了吧，连Mesut这个Beta都说Marco的信息素挺甜的，是吧Manu。”  
Manuel没有跟Thomas一起损Mats，他更多地把注意力放在了牌局里，不过他还是搭了一句，“Oliver好像是让Mario搬出那个房间。”  
“可怜的Marco，被隔离起来了，连一个能说说话的Beta室友也没有。”  
“Thomas你跑题了。”Toni说。  
Thomas眼神里有挡不住的激动，仿佛在为他与Toni的友谊欢呼，一开始，连Thomas都不认为Toni真的有在听自己讲话。  
“简单来说就是，尽管我们都知道Marco不会被Alpha信息素困扰，可是反过来，他的Omega信息素对我们这些Alpha来说是个……考验，考虑到下午出了那件事，哪怕Marco把信息素贴布贴回去了，Jogi仍然要求队里的Alpha不要单独行动。”Thomas在接受了Toni的鼓舞后，一口气把话说完了，并且期待Toni能再给他一些不错的反应。  
Toni只是点了点头，脸上没有什么表情变化，接下来他该收拾自己的洗漱用品了。  
不久，有人来敲响了房门，Toni的三位队友希望他去开一下门。门外站着的是Mario，他看见Toni也是愣了愣。  
“我都不知道Toni你是今晚来报到，看来这个房间没有我的床位了。”Mario没有掩饰他的失望，不过他依然朝房里走，抱怨道，“一个人住一个房间可太无聊了。”  
“我可以跟你换。”Toni提出，“我认为有个安静点的环境挺不错的。”  
“真的吗？太谢谢你了，Toni。”Mario高高兴兴地表示他回房间收拾收拾行李就回来。  
“听到了吗？Toni觉得你们两个来作客太吵了。”Thomas指责正在赢牌的两位队友。  
“不，他只是觉得你会很吵。”Manuel纠正了Thomas的观点。

独自一人住一个房间并不是坏事，Toni还自在些，他可以选择洗浴以后裸着身体从浴室走到房里找换洗的衣服，并且用手机外放Maroon 5的歌。  
非常凑巧，在Toni才把内裤穿上，房间就有访客了。Toni一开始以为是Mario漏了什么，点下手机播放器里的暂停键，Toni在脖子上挂了条浴巾就去开门了。考虑到都是在国家队更衣室“赤诚相待”过的队友，什么没看过，Toni在衣着方面也就不那么讲究了。  
出乎意料，来的人是Marco，Toni从Marco的反应来看，显然对方不是来找自己的。  
“噢，Toni，是你，我以为Mario住这里……”  
Toni就知道，他跟Marco“不错”的国家队队友关系还不至于让Marco特地单独来找他。  
“我跟他换了房间，他喜欢热闹一点的地方。”  
“噢，”Marco点了点头，“你的大腿没有问题了吗？我以为你会在友谊赛以后才来跟我们汇合。”  
“俱乐部的医疗团队检查过了，没有伤。”本来也只是抽筋而已，不过出于安全起见，Toni在马德里多留了2天时间接受检查。  
“那就好。”  
接下来两人之间陷入了无话可说的沉默，Toni知道要是他不找个别的什么话题，Marco马上就要跟他说“明天见”了，但“明天”在这一瞬变得非常遥远，远得令Toni等不及。  
“要进来坐吗？”  
真蠢，Toni意识到自己犯了个错误，在球队把Marco作为Omega重点保护起来的时候，他一个Alpha居然邀请Marco到房间里与自己独处。  
Marco心思却没有Toni那么重，他没有犹豫地进了房间，并且表现出了对Toni房间窗外景色的兴趣。  
“Wow，你这边可以看到那个湖，我们来的时候经过了它，Mats都在想钓鱼的事了。”  
Marco指着窗外，犹如发现了新大陆，Toni却不懂那片夜晚被零星灯火勾勒出的幽寂区域是怎么令眼前的人如此兴奋。Toni摸不清Marco骨子里所有的生活情趣，可他很喜欢看Marco表现出一股高兴劲儿的样子，那份笑容和眼眸里蹿起的亮光有太强的感染力了，时常令Toni也不自觉地跟着勾起了嘴角。  
没有人会不喜欢Marco，他本来就长得很漂亮，性格又很好，出色的球技更是替他加分不少。当然，Marco还是个有着信息素气味香甜的Omega，性别也许不是他首要的魅力，但这一点对所有Alpha都可以是致命吸引。  
等Toni回过神来的时候，他才意识到自己在盯着Marco颈侧的信息素贴布看，这很危险，那是个被标明的禁止领域，又总是让不甘安分的人的心蠢蠢欲动。  
Toni还记得属于Marco的香甜，尽管过去了许久，它仍残留在Toni身体的记忆之中。  
“介意我打开窗吗？”  
“没关系，不过这边的空气也不会比较好。”这听起来也不是一句合适的话，Toni希望Marco不要觉得自己有嘲讽的意思，“我是说……就是字面的意思，没别的意思。”  
Toni不知道自己在说什么，也不期待Marco理解了。  
“谁知道呢？”Marco笑得更欢了，好似真的把Toni说的话当做什么俏皮话一样。  
Marco总是个善良的人。有时候Toni会想，这要归功于Marco的性别没有给他造成太大困扰。要知道哪怕是在Beta当权者的主导下，政策法规通通向Omega倾斜，性别差异仍是不可消弭的，Omega在生理上是弱者，除去极易被Alpha信息素影响，发情期也是个难熬的挑战。在这样的前提下，Omega要活成Marco这般阳光开朗，估计是极小概率事件。  
Marco把窗户推开，与房里空调的冷气不一样，窗外吹来的风带着夏末湿润的暖意，令人感到惬意。Marco伸了个懒腰，Toni在他背后，莫名想要揉一把对方头上的金毛，而他上一次对Marco这么做的时候，被嫌弃了一番。  
Toni向前了一步，让自己的视线不要总黏在Marco身体上，这样总归是不礼貌的。再向前一步，这样Toni就与Marco并肩站着了。晚风带来了别在绿植上不知名的花的香气，暖烘烘的空气令它变得更浓一些，充盈着Toni的鼻腔。这一秒Toni才侧过脸想跟Marco聊一下他错过了的训练课内容，这是他好不容易想到的话题，下一秒他意识到事情有些不对。  
“Marco？”  
扑鼻而来的尽是油桃的香气，不是生的脆的那一种，而是熟得一口咬下去尽是汁水的，再浇上蜂蜜，甜到极致。Toni不会忘记，这是Marco信息素的气味，此时Marco颈侧的信息素贴布贴得好好的，而Marco满脸通红，眼神迷茫又慌乱，他双手不停互搓起来，全然是不知所措的模样。  
“你热潮期到了？”  
Marco颈侧还贴着新的信息素贴布，信息素贴布只有一种情况下会失效，那就是Omega进入发情期，贴布无法完全阻挡这个时候Omega腺体散发出的气味。  
“我……我不知道……”Marco转向Toni时的动作也有些僵硬。  
“别那么紧张。”Toni知道自己说得轻巧，Marco在面对他也许从来没有出现过的情况，大心脏球员的特质不需要体现在第一次应对热潮期这件事上。  
Toni的手轻轻搭到Marco肩上，食指侧滑过Marco信息素贴布边上的皮肤，又如同触电一般迅速收回。  
接下来怎么办？让他深呼吸吗？Toni不曾意识到自己的脑子或许比Marco更混乱，领来的Alpha抑制剂还原封不动地在桌面上放着，现在的Toni是毫无保护的极易受Omega诱惑的Alpha，他理应马上离开房间，把Marco的事情告诉Jogi抑或直接找到队医，可他竟然还留在房里思考着怎么让Marco放松些这个问题。  
“难受吗？”  
Marco点了点头，他的目光开始在房间游走，最后锁定在空调遥控器上，“我觉得太热了。”  
“我给你倒杯水。”  
Toni拉着Marco坐到床边，看着对方使劲把空调温度调到最低，他快步走向房间角落的桌子旁，抓起桌面上的矿泉水瓶，拧开就往玻璃杯里倒。  
我的手怎么抖得这么厉害？这是个Toni无法探究的问题，他没有时间，他得把水送去给Marco。  
“第一次热潮期的话，可能会比较难熬。”Toni不保证他说的话是对的，他对Omega的生理常识几乎一无所知，没有人会教Alpha这些。  
“也不是第一次……”这句话Marco嘀咕得太含糊了，Toni根本没听清。  
Marco接过了玻璃杯，也抓住了Toni递杯子的手，这时Toni才想到他该去找队医，可已经来不及了，当他望向Marco眼底，瞬间就掉进了深渊。世界上大概没有人能拒绝Marco那样的眼神，它在请求帮助，同时以无声的方式将情欲叫嚣。  
床被水泼湿了一片，玻璃杯在床的边缘几乎要滚落到地上，房里的两个人并不会在意这些。


	2. Chapter 2

对自己的身体失去控制不过是电光火石之间的事，接着发生的事对Marco而言太疯狂了，自己是Omega这件事在这么多年过去以后第一次给他带来实感。  
大脑在发胀，Toni的信息素带给自己的感觉那样强烈，而Marco只能听着自己口中的发出的喘息声在飘远。  
好热。口干舌燥。  
Marco已经不知道刚才的那杯水到哪里了，只管朝着Toni的唇吻去，好似久旱的荒漠要汲取尽最后一点湿润。  
有很多细节Marco记得不是很清楚了，连关于Toni是怎么进入自己身体的记忆都是模糊的，或许是这件事在Marco的潜意识里是那样顺理成章，也就不会留下深刻印象了。  
Toni说，“Marco，你太烫了。”  
这时候Marco已经射了两回了，屁股依然夹着Toni的阴茎，不知餍足，他当然知道自己情况有多糟糕，糟到他抛开了所有恢复理智的可能，Marco只想继续放纵自己，要从Toni身上讨来些舒服的感觉。  
“我得帮你去找队医。”Toni这么说。  
之后的记忆断断续续的，Marco不知道自己错过了什么，他听见有人在叨叨唠唠说着“你们这些年轻人怎么想的，也不收拾一下……”  
噢，又来了别的人。作为正在发情的Omega，Marco理应更警觉一些，可他浑身都难受，也就分不出注意力到别的地方。  
Marco知道自己正在移动，他躺在担架上，离开了床，离开了房间，又离开了酒店。Marco对目的地一无所知，他唯一清楚的是Toni在陪着他，萦绕在自己四周的是龙舌兰酒的信息素气味，它属于Toni。说实话，这并不是Marco喜欢的气味，但它能令Marco心安。  
明天的友谊赛怎么办？Marco没有在这个问题上纠结太长时间，他睡着了，安稳异常。

Marco当然不知道自己睡了多久，他醒来的时候见到的是趴在病床侧睡着了的Toni，这种感觉有点奇怪，不，是非常奇怪。  
不要误会，Marco不讨厌Toni，甚至喜欢Toni，就是那种超出了把对方当成队友兼朋友该有的喜欢，难以启齿，不过Marco在内心并没有多逃避这个事实，他当然可以喜欢Toni，只要不打扰到Toni，他的所有情感都是自由的。  
吵醒Toni并非Marco本意，可Toni这样的入睡姿势让人看着就难受，所以Marco试图轻轻去拍Toni的背。Marco也不太清楚自己身上在发生什么，发情期，他想起来了，不过这种事对于他而言太陌生了，以至于他对眼下自己虚弱的状态毫无认知。  
Toni醒了，从他的样子来看完全就是惊醒的，没有任何过渡，他神色紧张地看向Marco。  
“你需要些什么吗？”  
Marco想说句“我刚才下手是不是太重了”之类的话来缓解气氛，说实话,看着Toni这个模样，他觉得自己跟得了绝症似的，可Marco不能。跟刚才抬手时一样，Marco没有更多的力气去支撑自己完成脑中的想法，最后他只能对Toni报以微笑，说了声“水”。  
Toni倒水的时候视线也没有离开过Marco，这让Marco真的不自在了，Toni的关注并不是那么坏，但这样持续而高强度的关注叫Marco多少有些发慌。  
Toni的关注似乎没有尽头了，Marco一点一点用杯子里的水湿润着口腔时这么腹诽道，他总觉得Toni再这样盯着他看，就要发现自己那点小心思了。Marco的脸颊不争气地发烫起来，手上捧着的冰水缓解不了半分症状，好在Marco可以把这件事解释为他身体不适引起的。  
“抱歉，给你造成麻烦了。”  
“哪样？是替你缓解热潮期还是送你来医院。”  
Marco反应了半天，终于想起来，心里暗暗骂了句脏话。  
天啊……我跟Toni滚了一次床单，我几乎要忘记这件事了。如果忘了肯定会比较好，至少他不用因为自己哭着让Toni把自己再干得狠一些这件事而考虑钻进哪条地缝里。  
“都是。”Marco想了想，又再说了一次“抱歉”。  
“你有了解过自己身体的情况吗？作为一个……特殊的Omega。”  
Toni的脸变得更加严肃了，Marco稍稍改变了自己的坐姿，以求更大的安全感，扑面而来把他围困住的Alpha信息素叫他真的不安。  
“Hey，Toni你能不能把你的信息素收一收，我不太舒服。”  
Marco刚说完就后悔了，他的话传递了一个信息，他现在对Alpha信息素是有反应的，但愿Toni对这个信息点没有那么敏感。  
事与愿违，Toni偏偏抓住了这一点。  
“是的，你现在能够感知到Alpha信息素了，这是一个正常的状态。”  
“不，这是不正常的，我平时都不这样。”  
“Omega可不会像你平时那样，Marco，你的身体出了问题。”Toni一如既往会直白地把话都说出来，并不婉转，也就没有给Marco装傻绕过这个话题的机会。  
“没有，我不认为是这样的，哪怕我跟别的Omega都不一样，可这样我活得容易而且方便，你能把这样的事叫做出了问题吗？”Marco并不想跟Toni争辩，他只是在解释。  
“我想你知道你这样‘容易且方便’的模式会带来什么后果，你真的想在欧洲杯到来之前结束你的职业生涯？”  
“我们认识挺久了，你现在对我说这些做什么？”这种话Marco听太多了，但没有一个人使他回心转意了。  
“那是因为我刚才才从医生那里听说了你如果坚持一直维持这种状态会发生什么事。”  
Marco并没有心虚，对于这件事，他对任何人都不必愧疚。  
“我是个成年人了，我能为我自己的选择承担风险，何况，我也没有选择。”Marco耸肩，“你以为我十五六岁的时候没有被父母带着到各家医院求医吗？”  
“不对，你有选择。”  
“嗯？”  
“你现在就在发情。”  
“这只是一次意外。”  
“我的信息素对你的腺体有效。”  
Marco愣住了，他现在只想把Toni赶出房间，这对话无论如何继续下去都太尴尬了。  
“医生说你可以注射我的信息素，然后……”  
“停一下，Toni，我还没做好准备成为你说的‘正常的Omega’。”Marco知道自己的语气有些不好，又或者很不好，他明白自己不能仗着身体不舒服就把脾气外放出去，可又有什么办法呢？Marco感到难受，身体如此，内心也如此。  
许久的沉默后，Toni才说，“我没有别的意思，只是希望你多考虑自己的身体情况。”  
“行了，我真的不太舒服，”Marco勉强挤了个笑容挂在脸上，“你得知道，我还在热潮期。”  
Toni诚然可以继续以强硬的姿态跟Marco谈下去，但他的Alpha信息素是个问题，再怎么说在他面前坐着的是刚被他临时标记过的Omega，加上听了医生对Marco的情况的讲解以后他不知怎么的窝火了起来，Toni的确没法很好地控制自己的信息素不去乱蹿骚扰Marco。  
跟队医坚持由自己留下陪着Marco并不是最好的选择，Toni应该回去跟球队汇合，现在离开也不算太晚，然而Toni隐隐觉得不该让Marco就这样把事关热潮期的思考躲过去。  
“我说的你可以考虑一下。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
一旦Marco装傻，就意味着自己不会拿他有丝毫办法，Toni可太清楚接下来事情的走势了。  
“我的信息素对你的腺体有效。”Toni把刚才的话重复了一遍。  
“Toni，这会很麻烦，对于你……”还有对于我们的关系。  
Marco当然知道Toni的信息素对自己的腺体有效，在昨晚以前，他经历的唯一一次热潮期也与Toni有关。当然那次真的是个意外，他在赛后实在是太兴奋了，把自己的水壶递给了距离自己最近的Toni，Toni喝了一口就又被Marco抢回来了，这本来不应该有任何问题，哪怕Marco知道Toni是Alpha，他理应不会被Alpha信息素所影响，一向如此。事实是他晚上回到酒店过了颇为煎熬的一晚，所幸那不过是一次间接的信息素传递，Marco的热潮期症状并没有太剧烈，第二天他依然可以像什么也没有发生过一样跟自己的国家队队友道别，与Mario一同启程回多特蒙德。对，Marco知道，昨天的事令他更确信是如此，这又有什么意义呢？与其他Omega一样经历热潮期对他而言有什么好处，只是为了剥掉“不正常”这个标签吗？无论如何，Marco都会拒绝Toni，哪怕他内心藏了最后那么一点病态的渴望，也得让步于他的理智。  
“一点信息素而已。”  
“我很感谢你的好意，真的，Toni，但我觉得我现在这样真的挺好。”  
Toni当然是个友好的队友，绝对没有外界所认为的那样冷漠，可此刻的热心又有点太超过了，Marco怀疑是他们之间的暂时标记在作祟，它令Toni对自己产生了莫须有的保护欲。看，这也是为什么Marco得拒绝Toni，信息素这种东西太容易叫人不由自主了，也就会产生许多假象。  
Toni的手机铃声又一次响起，Marco瞄到了屏幕上显示的名字，谢天谢地，是Jogi。  
“我已经缺席训练了，也许由我陪着他更好。”  
Toni说的很有道理，但Marco知道Jogi不会答应的，谁会让一个Alpha陪着一个正在经历热潮期的Omega？噢，但愿Jogi不知道他们之间还做了暂时标记。  
正如Marco所料，Toni不被允许留下，取代Toni的会是国家队的医疗组人员，一个专业的Omega护理师。  
“要不你还是去弄点Alpha信息素香水喷一下？”  
要是Toni因为身上混杂了Omega气味而惹上什么不必要的麻烦，Marco会很过意不去的，遑论媒体，光是国家队的队友们就够Toni应付的了。

 


End file.
